Touches you
by Washuuwa
Summary: "The pleasure is mine" He said and started wondering what to do to get to know her well because HE HAD TO KNOW HER. Actually, she was going to be his.
1. Fast Love

**Touches You**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee or Jonathan Groff even though I want to!

~ º ~ º ~

"Are you awake, Honey?" the brunette Said from the kitchen while she was making some coffee.

"Now I'm." He said laughing "I'm gonna take a shower, I have rehearsal later". He couldn't avoid thinking about how he ended in a relationship with her. That woman was amazing. Not his soulmate but those things were non-sense. He didn't believe in those _**and they live happily **__**ever after**_ things. He was a grown up.

"Do you want some company?" she suggested before started walking through the hallway to the bedroom.

"I don't know… what kind of company?" his lips pulling into a grin, his eyes moving slowly over the body that was against the door.

She entered the room and walked toward him and kissed him passionately. He put his hand around her waist and the other slipped underneath her dress touching whatever he could. They were against the wall. He could feel his girl warm breath against his face.

He couldn't take it anymore when she started kissing his neck and touching him over his briefs. Jesse led her into the giant bed never taking his mouth off hers. The two collapsed into the bed. He felt her tongue thrusting into his mouth fighting to take over the kiss.

"Today is gonna be a great day" Jesse thought when she pulled down his briefs.

~ º ~ º ~

After their _**dance in the sheets**_ as she used to refer to their sex-session. He realized about a little something…

"Fuck, it's 10 am. I have to be at the rehearsal in 20 minutes" He said. He couldn't believe his mistake. From his house to the theatre were about 10 minutes. How could him no notice the time before? **Fuck**. He was Jesse St James, he never made mistakes.

"So take a quick shower, I'll pack your breakfast" The woman said while she was lifting her dress from the floor.

Jesse almost run to the shower and in less than 10 minutes was ready to go.

"Take care, Jesse" She kissed him sweetly in his cheek

"I will, call you later. Bye Kim"

People always told him "You are such a lucky man. You have everything to be happy". And it was true. A beautiful girlfriend, fame, his voice but something was missing. Maybe he was just making a problem about nothing just to spice the things up with Kim. She was awesome but that was all. **Nothing special**. That was why He occasionally allowed himself to have affairs. Because it didn't mean anything and Kim would never know. Not that he cared about it. It was just that he didn't need unnecessary problems in his life.

Anyway today he will meet his co-star. He couldn't remember the name that the director told him two weeks ago it was something with _**R or B**_…

"What was the name?" He whispered while he walked into the theater.

He went backstage and then he saw her. A new girl was there talking with some of the choir. She was beautiful? No, that was not the word. He thought about what adjective will be perfect to describe her. He thought for a while with no results. There wasn't a word to describe her so he went for another. **She was so fucking sexy. **Yes, she was. All his attention was focused on the petite brunette with big brown eyes and sexy legs. He had to meet her.

"Jesse, come here I want to introduce you someone" The director said. "She is Rachel Berry; she'll be your Co-star"

Jesse couldn't believe it! That goddess was his co-star? People were wrong… **Now** he was the luckiest man in earth.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Jesse. I hope we get along" Rachel said to him.

"The pleasure is mine" He said and started wonder what to do to get to know her well because he **had** to know her. Actually, He had to be close to her. That goddess was going to be his property. It was decided. He was going to get into her pants. Yes, he had Kim but to try something new time to time didn't hurt anybody. Besides Kim didn't have to know about this, she **never knew **about all his affairs in the past. Why now? Moreover, He was Jesse St James after all. He was never caught-

~ º ~ º ~

**Author's note: Well, this is my first St Berry Fic, the first fic that I publish and the first time that I wrote a Fic in English. So, sorry if this sucks. If you have some comment please let me know in order to improve my skills (or lack of skills xD)**

**Anyway, Thanks xD**


	2. Love Today

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**"What the fuck are you doing with Rachel?" A man with dark brown hair yelled at him. Jesse looked the semi-naked unconscious Rachel in bed, then himself, then the man in the door.

"It's not what you think, really" he said while shook his head and ran his hand though his curls. I didn't want any more troubles but **this was obviously a problem**…

_Five hours earlier_

There were 10 people in the theater. They had just finished practicing the choreography. Almost everyone was really good. There was George, a really tall redhead and his twin John. There was also a blonde guy called Robert, Camille who was a black haired girl with green eyes. Anne, a tall blonde who had been involved with Jesse in the past in one of his one night stands who finished being one of his cast mates. The best friend of Jesse called Jack who was a handsome man with brown hair and a good body. George's girlfriend called Kari who was a quite short brunette. And Finn. Oh, that guy was exasperating. His voice was hideous, his dance was awful. Jesse wasn't sure how Finn got the job, seriously. That bad Finn was. And he always was looking for Rachel. To sum up, Finn was a pain in the ass.

"Hey, what don't we go for some drinks?" Kari, the director's assistant, asked to the whole group over the stage. Jesse looked for Rachel, expecting her nod and… there it was. She was going.

"Yes, that would be nice." Jesse said trying to sound uninterested.

"Well, come on then"- George, the guy from the choir, said.

Jesse thought that was a good opportunity. It had been 2 weeks since he decided to get the Berry but he hadn't got the chance yet with Finn always around her. In these weeks he just talked with her a little bit. It wasn't enough at all. Also they were always practicing their lines or the choreography so this opportunity had come in perfect time. He wanted to know her better. At this moment he just knew that she was really talented like him, listening her singing was amazing. He never thought that she would be so talented to be honest. She was 23 and lived alone in an apartment. No boyfriend. Well, he didn't know that but he hadn't heard about any boy in his life except for Finn, her stupid new stalker. Anyway, it doesn't matter because boyfriend or not he was Jesse St James, who could said no to that? Thinking about all this things Jesse walked to his dressing room to called Kim. He decided not to lie to her.

"Jesse Baby, are you coming to my apartment or what?" The girl asked

"I don't think so Kim. I'm going to get some drinks with the guys from rehearsal. What about tomorrow?" He said looking to Rachel who was going to her dressing room.

"Ok, no problem. Be good Jesse" Kim said just playing; she knew that Jesse wasn't a cheater. She knew that girls were always around him but he was with her now so she trusted that he would reject them. **Poor girl**.

"I'm always good Kim. See you" he hung up the phone and started to walk to Rachel's dressing room. Was it okay to be looking for her? Would it make him look as desperate as Finn? No, He was just being a **Good Samaritan** besides no one could look as pathetic as Finn. He thought walking to her dress-room.

"Hey Berry, are you r..." it was the only thing that he was able to say. There she was half naked looking stunning. She was wearing black lingerie and looking amazing. Her body was perfect, all her was perfect. If he could only touch her for just a minute, well, an hour or…

"Could you please get out?" Rachel said laughing because of Jesse's astonished face while she covered herself with the first thing that she found.

"Yes, sorry" He said closing the door. Wow, now he knew how she looks like under her Sweatpants and purple t-shirt she used to wear at rehearsals but he couldn't but start to think how she would look without that lingerie and under his body. That was a good picture Jesse thought walking to the back of the theater where everybody where.

"I think that we can go to that new place but it's not near here, why do you think guys?" Kari said.

It didn't sound as a bad idea. They could have fun there and if he plays his cards well maybe he could come back to his apartment whit some petite brunette with big brown eyes, Jesse thought. Besides if it was far from here the possibilities of Kim finding him with other women were zero.

After Rachel came back from her dressing-room they made their way to the pub. They took a cab to get there. The place was called "Blah" it was nothing quite spectacular but it's seems really nice though.

"Did you know this place" Jesse asked Rachel while they were entering to the pub.

"No even though I live near here, you know" she said without looking at him.

Near here? Ok. He definitely had to play the **gentleman** card if he wanted to leave with her. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "I'm really sorry, you know. It was not my intention. Really" He looked at her with those innocent eyes that he used when was in troubles.

"I know. Don't worry. It wasn't a big thing besides in the show you have to see me like that. I laughed because of your face. You looked shocked" Rachel smiled at him and then looked away "You Know, I didn't think you were going to apologize with me. The girls from choir told me you were an ass and … well, they told other things about you"

"Things? I assumed there were also bad things" Rachel nodded and now Jesse was pissed. How dare they? "And what do you think?" He asked looking sad. Oh, he was such a **good actor**.

She met his eyes for the first time "to be honest. I thought that they were saying the truth" He looked hurt. "But you don't seem like a bad person and I'm good judging people"

"Thanks. I'm glad you think that way" Jesse smiled at her.

"Hey, sit here. George and I are gonna go for the drinks" Kari yelled.

Jesse waited until Rachel took sit and he took the seat next to her. When Kari and George came back they made a toast. Everybody was so happy because of the show. Everything was going well. He look to the other actors and they were drinking like if there was no tomorrow. He saw Rachel and Kari drinking tequila shots. At least 6 when he was looking.

Three hours later they talked about the show, their couple's problems, family, and all those things that you never talk about **except** when you are drunk. Jesse was talking with George who was in front of him and looking at Rachel once in a while. She wasn't talking to anyone. **Weird**.

"Are you okay?" The answer to that question was obvious. She couldn't focus his eyes. She was _drunk._

"Yes, I'm Ok. I'm just… I'm a little dizzy that's all. Excuse me" She tried to get up from her seat but she just failed.

Jesse smiled. She once again prepared for getting up but she failed again.

"Let me help you" He offered kindly. She looked at him and nodded. Jesse helped her to get up. "It seems like you had too much fun, ah?" he asked smiling.

"it's not funny. I knew I didn't have to take so many tequila shots" She said seriously. He couldn't hide a smile. She sounded Serious but in that condition (_Rachel is grabbing Jesse's arm and looking confused) _she just looked cute. "I'm going home" She said trying to walk to the door saying goodbye to all.

"I'm going with her. She clearly can't go by herself" Finn told them. "Don't be ridiculous Finn. I'll go. You stay here and have fun" Jesse took her coat from the chair and he followed her. Rachel couldn't walk straight. That was kind of funny. "So, where do you live? If I'm taking you there I think I must know that" He asked while he put her coat on her shoulders. It was freezing and she was only wearing a red dress.

"What a gentleman" she said with a provocative look. Was she flirting with him?

"Yes, I am" Jesse grabbed her arm again. "So where do you live"

"Two blocks from here" Rachel was really drunk. She ran her finger slowly down the side of his face.

Jesse knew lots of drunken women. And this kind was his favorite. The sexy drunk- they flirt with you and are more **loving**. These kinds of girls go wild and it seems that Rachel was one of them. The thought of Finn walking with her to her apartment instead of him made Jesse furious. Finn could have been the one spending time with her. Thanks god he was clever and thought faster than him but to be fair, a 5 years old kid thought faster than Finn.

They walked to her apartment. It was in a good neighborhood. They climbed the stairs, Rachel barely and there they were. In front of her door.

"Let me find my keys" She said giggling while looking inside her purse. She was really wasted even though looked sexy. "I find them" she tried to open the door but failed.

"Let me try" Jesse said and he opened the door. Rachel grabbed his arm and they enter to the apartment.

It was a nice apartment, very Rachel. Everything was perfect. There was a piano and the first idea that came to Jesse's mind was that maybe he could play something for her. Maybe in the future he would come to her apartment **very often**.

Rachel walked to her bedroom and she lay on her bed "Come with me, Jesse" She said while taking her dress off looking for something under her pillows. A smirk appeared on Jesse's face. This was going to be easier than he had thought. And he walked toward her and sat by her side. She looked stunning in her black lingerie lying on her bed. The only thing that he could think was to fuck her brains out. So he moved closer to her. Maybe if he said the right sentence he was going to make it.

"You are really beautiful, you know" He lifted her head and looked at her right in her eyes. Her **drunken eyes**.

"Shut up, Saint James" she said and she kissed him hungrily. **It was happening**. The only sound was their harsh breathing as they kissed passionately. Jesse rolled over so that she was underneath him. He left her lips and went to her neck, licking it slowly while she moaned. Rachel rolled over again and she unbuckled his belt and pants. They were kissing when Jesse realized that Rachel lay on top of him, sleeping.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said while sitting her next to him. And then it happened. The door was opened and…

"What the fuck are you doing with Rachel?" A man with dark brown hair yelled at him. Jesse looked the semi-naked unconscious Rachel in bed, then himself, then the man in the door.

"It's not what you think, really" he said while shook his head and ran his hand though his curls. He didn't want troubles. "She was drunk so I took her home and-"

"And you decided that it was a good time to get into her pants, into MY SISTER PANTS, you punk?" The man said while walking towards Jesse with an angry look.

"Your sister?" Jesse said. It couldn't be a friend, no. It has to be her brother. Perfect, just perfect.

"Yes, asshole. I'm her brother, Noah Puckerman-Berry"

* * *

If anybody reads this, sorry for update so late and blah blah! but I didn't have time to write (just to read xD) because of College :(

So, what do you think? :S


	3. Can't get enough

"Get out, dude. What the hell you think you are? You may think that my sister doesn't have anybody who stand for her but you are wrong.I'll kick your ass so hard you'll have to unbutton your collar to shit" Noah says as he throw Jesse's jacket across the hall.

"Hey! I wasn't taking adventage of her. We were at this pub and I just took her here to help her when-"

- "you were trying to help her by sleeping with her? Why didn't you tell me before? Now everything is clear. I'm so ashamed of my behaviour" Noah says sarcasticly and the goes to the bed where Rachel is sleeping "look, dude-"

"Jesse St James"

"Whatever" he looks for a blanket to cover Rachel "Look, Jesse St Jackass. When I told you that I was going to kick your ass I wasn't kidding at all" Finding the blanket he coveres Rachel, Then lookes at Jesse " Leave now. Before someone gets hurt and to make it clear, by someone I mean you and by get hurt I mean my fist in your face"

"CooI off, man. I was leaving anyway but first let me state this clearly" Jesse walks to his jacket and he pick it up from the floor "She was drunk at the pub and that's why I decided to take her to her apartment. I couldn't let her alone in NY. So, as I was saying I took her here **save. **I didn't do anything wrong and what happen here was not what you think"** LIAR **"and even if it was I don't have to explain anything to you. It would be a Topic to discuss with Rachel" Jesse says walking out from Rachel's apartment leaving a furious Noah.

What a pain in the ass was that dude! Okey, He is her brother but man.. She is a freakin' grown up. She can stand by herself, after all she is a broadway star not a freakin' kiddo. Besides he didn't do anything wrong. He just jumped at the possibility. Yes, Rachel was drunk but she wasn't dead. When people get drunk is not like they don't know what they are doing is most like they do what they want even if it is bad. So, in some level Rachel wanted him.

Maybe a little walkin' would be good. He needed to think what was he gonna do now. Perhaps Rachel will be mad at him for what had happen and that is not good at all. Not because he feels something for her, oh God NO! Feelings are not the problem, it is just that if she is mad at him that will ruin his chance with her, well. Not ruin but it would slow things down.

His phone is vibrating. A message. Maybe it was from Rachel? no, she probably is still sleeping.

_Are you still with your friends? I miss you. If you want, you can come over. XOXO Kim_

Kim. His girlfriend... she was the last thing on his mind by now. Not that it cares...


End file.
